Singing stars Pretty Cure
Singing Star Pretty Cure! is a fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is music and Idol. It shares the same Universe as Sing it! Pretty Cure! It's based on a mix between Aikatsu and Aikatsu Stars. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascot Kotone Onba/Cure Heart A young girl who wasn't really that into Idols until she attends a concert with her younger sister and best friends, Keiko and Ishi of Kiyohime's and soon found herself loving Idols afterwards and soon got into the Rising Star Academy. She is hyper, kind with a sense of Naive to her but is a hard worker. She kind of finds out she has a bad singing voice unless she's on stage or in Cure Form. In civilian form, she has rose pink to her hips and magenta eyes. As Cure Heart, her hair turns ballet slipper pink tied in pigtails with pink bows and her eyes turn Flamingo Pink. Keiko Baransu/Cure Romance Kotone's shy and kind of not out going but went out for Rising Star to come out of her shell and becoming an model/fashion designer. In civilian form, she has short indigo hair with gold star hair clips and violet eyes wearing red glasses. As Cure Romance, her hair becomes shoulder length tying in a side ponytail gaining a lilac Ombre and her eyes turn lighter. Ishi Himura/Cure Spice She is Kotone's other best friend and rival. She helps Kotone with voice control and dancing. In civilian form, she has past shoulder length hair tied in a high ponytail and scarlet eyes. As Cure Spice, her hair becomes loose growing to waist length turning a darker shade with a black hairband with a large red rose on the side and her eyes turn blood red. Cure Dreaming She is a mysterious cure who helps the cures. Tuneker He's the mascot of the series from the land of Song. He's the prince of the land of Song who came down to find the Melody gems along with Idolsounders. He is a small violet colored bird with a star mark on her chest with a blue bowtie with a gold bell clasping the front. Villains Dark Muses They are the villains of the series. [[Duetta|'Duetta']]/Screech She's the leader of the villains who want the Melody Gems. She was once Tuneker's older sister until she found a weird set of headphones and tested them out and soon was taken over the Sour Muse much like the minions under her rule. Swanong She's the first to attack. Badune He's the second to attack. Mistep She's the third to attack. Dākumerodi They are the monsters of the day. They are made from humans hearing the sour notes through the Dark phones Items Idolsounders They are the henshin devices of the series. They look like Ipods in the cures colors with a set of earbuds. To activate it the cures shouted "Pretty Cure, Sing from my Heart!" Melody Gems They are the gems of the Land of Song that protected the land from Screech and her minions until Queen Melotti sends them to earth when Screech found a way to break through. Dark Phones They are what the Dark Muses use to create their monsters of the day. They are black and red Headphones. Aurora Coord This the first power up given to Kotone after passing her test in episode 22. Sexy Top Star Coord this is the power up cord given to Keiko after passing her test in episode 24. Spice Rock Coord This is the power up Coord given to Ishi after passing her test in episode 25. Locations Sakuya City: It's where the story takes place. In it are: * Rising Star Academy: Rising Star Academy is the school the girls go to. It specializes in making idols and models and fashion designers. * Sugar Smiles: This is a bakery/cafe owned by Kotone's parents. * Bubbles of the Sun: It's the tea shop owned by Keiko's parents. * Meloetta Park-A large park south of the city near the rolling hills. The Land of Song It's where Tuneker comes from and where Screech and her minions now reside. Family Sakura and Jiro Onba They are Kotone's parents who runs Sugar Smiles. Amaya Onba She's Kotone's younger sister who is in love with Idols and was the one who got her into idols. Students of Rising Star Academy Others Episodes . Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries